Category talk:Hollowstar
Welcome to Basilicus, Brilliand! This is a great setting, I just had a couple questions. Is this located in the Basilicus Prime Galaxy? If so, I'd like to add it to Project Prime and update the links accordingly. Secondly, as per Basilicus conventions we shouldn't use "Earth" concepts if we can avoid it. The reference to a human would be incongruent with the project. It really should be another species although it can be humanoid (or whatever form you wish). --Laveaux 15:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) I have always thought of this as a fantasy setting, but the use of planets and Negatron seems to rule out Authlanis. The main problem with putting it in Project Prime is the occasional use of magic - is that OK in a sci-fi setting? Another problem is the eating of stars - Hollowstar has to be in a separate galaxy or a remote region of the Prime galaxy due to its tendency to drai nall nearby resources. Perhaps I could convert the human reference to a reference to some old Basilicus Prime world? --Brilliand 17:57, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ---- There are a lot of unknowns in the galaxy and magic can certainly be one of them. In fact, the Highlords (when developed) use what can only be described as magic in their Music of the Spheres religion. Regarding star-eating: the galaxy is a big place. Average spirals can have over 200 billion stars and can be 100,000 light years across. There are only about 2,000 known Authlanic Gates so the known civilized galaxy is actually not that big. It is totally feasible that Hollowstar can exist and no one would know about it. You can use Kelosians or Highlords or just make up a whole new species. I like that you're using the Highlord Sector that is completely undeveloped so far. --Laveaux 10:15, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ---- One more issue, now a major one, is Hollowstar's short timeframe. Hollowstar now begins 14,000 years before the present day and destroys the universe perhaps 2000 years later. I may have to cut out everything but the First Age. I orgiginally designed Hollowstar for a multiverse concept, with separate universes that can run on separate timescales and have different versions of planet Earth. --Brilliand 20:11, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I'm not sure how much you'd actually need to change. After rereading it, the material could come off as mythology. While the -actual- particulars of what happened may be fuzzy, the society believes this history to be true. This mythological approach would be consistent with your time frame. A Kelosian that left Crystaldeep 14,000 years ago was exraordinarily head of his time, at that time they were rather primitive. Undoubtedly the Ancestor had learned magic and space travel from the wiser Highlords still living on Crystaldeep before their exodus (notably the Highlords almost destroyed Crystaldeep with what many consider "magic"). This conflict between magic and science can have roots in what the Highlords did to Crystaldeep so long ago (by the way, I'll have the timeline published soon so you won't have to dig in various articles for this stuff). A mythological approach would allow you to use this history without changing much. However, it can be argued that this -actually- happened as well and with proper development of how multi-universes work and the "ins and outs" of crossing over and what-not could fit into Basilicus Prime. I think that it is probably not necessary to introduce actual multi-universes because the scale of the galaxy is so large. That said, anything is possible and you should do what works for your story and part of the fun of this project is making it work within the parameters of Project Prime. --Laveaux 16:16, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I can't really make it mythology because I want to keep Negatron around, and Negatron would know what really happened. When did the Kelosians invent space travel? I'm hoping to put Hollowstar just a few centuries before in order to include the present day in the First Age. The other three ages can go, since they aren't really as good as the first and need some sort of time travel (possibly based on time incongruencies between multiverses) to allow the first to be significant in the present day. Actually, I think I will reduce the cataclysms between the ages and put the first three ages together in Hollowstar's history, taking out the fourth altogether. I find the evolution references so rampant in sci-fi annoying, since I'm a Creationist and like to keep my creations in line wiht my beliefs. Prhaps I could bring in something based on the science fiction of C.S. Lewis? It might need to be a separate project due to the completely different implications for the universe as a whole. --Brilliand 21:46, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ---- The Kelosians were exposed to interstellar society about 150 years ago, however the Highlords left Crystaldeep about 10,000 years ago. The technology could have basically been picked up by the Ancestor at any time through Kelosian history since it lay dorment all that time. I don't see why you can't use a creationist approach for a civilization. All species have their own explanation for their origins, though I haven't thought to explore that it'd be a good thing to do. You are of course welcome to introduce other projects if they offer something that the existing projects don't. I would discourage a project based on a particular writer's work, but original projects inspired by one or more authors is just fine. --Laveaux 01:54, 5 December 2006 (UTC)